${24 \div 15 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ $\text{How many times does }15\text{ go into }{24}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${9}$ ${24}\div15={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{9}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }15\text{ go into }{90}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${90}\div15={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${24 \div 15 = 1.6}$